lost
by alicelecter
Summary: Set two months after the second movie. Raph saves a girl named Snow from the foot. As Raph quickly falls in love with her he must find out why they wanted her.
1. Chapter 1

Snow Len was a normal girl by most standards. She was twenty and out of the house finally. She attended psychology classes at college, worked at a pizzeria and lived with her boyfriend in an apartment they couldn't really afford. In Snow's eyes jumping pay check to pay check was better than living with her parents.

Her boyfriend, Mark, was a good man. He worked as a teller at the bank. He was hoping to get a higher paying job someday but right now he took what he could. Neither one expected that Snow would be yanked into an adventure like she never imagined.

Due to the price of parking a car in New York Snow found herself taking public transportation most nights. Mark was only able to pick her up two nights a week.

Snow didn't mind the subway. She knew that they could be very dangerous but she wanted to be there. She couldn't explain it but it was like something called her to the subway.

During the rare times she got free time she would ride the subway around New York for fun. There was something oddly homey about the subway.

It was during one of those rare times that she was yanked in the adventure of her life. She had just gotten out of school and finally had some free time. Mark was out of town visiting his mother. She loved Mark but the time away from him was nice.

It was late and not many people were on the subway. She had finally had her fill of riding the noisy cars when she stepped out and started up the stairs.

Something caught her eye and made her stop. She felt like she was being watched. She turned her head and looked around. She couldn't see anything but she could feel someone watching her.

"Over here!" a male voice called.

Snow turned to see a man dressed all in the black. He grabbed her by the shoulders and was trying to force a bag over her head. Snow screamed and kicked at him.

She heard a deep voice yell and the man dropped her turning towards the noise. Snow slipped from his arms and onto the floor. Her head hit the ground and everything went dark.

-

Voices. Snow could hear voices. Male voices. She couldn't see anything. Quickly she realized that was because her eyes were closed.

"Is she hurt bad?" A voice said.

"I don't think so," another male said. "She didn't really bleed."

"Man Splinter is going to have a fit when he sees her," someone else said.

How many were there? Who was Splinter?

"I think she is coming around," another voice said.

Snow opened her eyes and screamed. There was four large turtles staring at her.

"Woah!" one said holding up his hands. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"What the fuck?" Snow screamed curling up into a ball.

"Look," Leo said. "You need to calm down and stop screaming. We aren't going to hurt you. In fact one of us saved your life."

Snow took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The subway flashed in front of her eyes. Someone had saved her. She opened her eyes again.

"Which one?" She asked looking at them.

Leo pointed over his shoulder at Raph. He didn't seem very interested in what was going on. She was sitting in one of the chairs with his feet up on the coffee table.

"I did," He said nodding at her. "My name is Raphael."

That name caused Snow to pause she had heard it before. It took a minute of thinking but then she remembered. When all of that stealing had been going on April O'Neil had thanked someone named Raphael for saving her. Snow had remembered it because it was rare to hear of people doing good things in the big apple.

"Are you the same Raphael who saved April O'Neil?" She asked. "I saw something about that one tv."

"That is me," he said giving a little smile.

"Always off saving women," Don said with a smile snort.

Snow looked at Raphael. Despite his appearance he seemed nice enough. She knew she should have been afraid of him but she couldn't be. She couldn't be afraid of someone who helped her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She turned her from them to look down at her clothes. She jeans were ripped slightly and her top was dirty.

"Who attacked me?" she asked still staring at her pants.

"A member of the foot," Mikey explained. "I thought they were all gone but I guess I was wrong."

Snow recognized that name too. She had heard the name of the news as well. She didn't like the idea that they were after her. What did they want with her? She wasn't anyone important.

"Do you know why they were after you?" Leo asked.

"No I don't," Snow said looking up at him. "What is your name by the way?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm Leonardo and these two are Michelangelo and Donatello."

"I hear you mention someone named Splinter," she said. "Who is that?"

"Our Sensi," Don explained. "And our father. What is your name by the way?"

"Snow Len," she answered. "I'm just a normal college girl who is in a really messed up situation."

"What should we do?" Mikey asked. "Should we just take her home or do we wait for Sensi?"

"I saw we wait for Splinter," Leo said. "He'll know what to do. HE always does. Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable Snow?"

"Some pizza would be good," she said giving them a little smile.

----

After being with the turtles only a few hours she quickly saw how human they were. They playfully argued with each other while they watched television. The only one who seamed a bit out of it was the one who had rescued her. Shortly after they ate the pizza he had disappeared into his room.

"What is going on here?" a stern voice came.

The turtles who were sitting on the floor in front of the tv turned their heads. Snow had become some what comfortable in her new environment but had refused to leave the safety of the couch. She turned to see a large rat standing in the kitchen.

"Sensi," Leo said getting to his feet. "She was jumped. It was the foot. Raph saved her and brought her here."

The rat turned and looked at Snow. Snow couldn't believe it. Turtles raised by a rat and she thought she had seen everything.

"The foot?" Splinter asked unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "Where is Raphael?"

"In his room as usual," Mikey explained.

Sensi nodded and walked off down the hall. Snow shifted uncomfortably on the couch. She didn't want to think her being saved was going to get anyone in trouble.

She just really wanted to go home. She was tired out from the events of the evening. A minutes later Splinter returned to the living room. He walked over to the couch and looked at Snow.

"You are lucky child," Splinter said. "Not many live after an enter counter with the foot."

"What do they want from me?" Snow said tension rising in her voice. She had never felt so nervous in her life.

"I do not know," Splinter answered with a frown. "But I do not think it is safe for you to go. I can not hold you here of course but I will offer you shelter."

Snow didn't want to stay there but she didn't want to leave. Those people were out there and she didn't even have Mark to go home to since he was out of town.

"Ok," she said with a sigh. "I'll stay."

"If you wish you can take my room and I can sleep on the couch," the rat offered.

As much as the idea unnerved her she didn't like the idea of sleeping on the couch. If just felt intrusive to sleep on someone's couch.

"That would be nice," she said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow was only able to sleep a few hours. She had always had a problem sleeping any other people's homes. When she was kid she never went to sleep overs because of that fact she felt so uncomfortable. She lay in Splinter's bed for the longest time staring at the walls.

Three walls were decorated with Japanese artifacts of different types. A long sword hung mounted on the wall above a drawing of Japanese characters Snow didn't recognize. She turned her attention to the final wall.

A small section of the wall contained child's drawings. She guessed that they were drawings the turtles had done when they were children. Names and ages were scribbled in the corner of the drawings. A large drawing of a cat bore the words 'Leo age 4' on it.

Snow smiled slightly. It must have been so hard for Splinter to raise four kids by himself. Snow had been raised by a single mother. Her face had disappeared suddenly after her birth. At least that is what every one in the family told her. Her brother, Storm, had only been four at the time.

She didn't have many good memories of her brother. They had fought most of their lives. When they got older Storm told her he blamed her for their father disappearing. He once said that if she hadn't been born he would still be there.

Snow had been happy when he brother disappeared when he was seventeen. Of course that happiness was short lived. She missed her brother and always would. She couldn't help but wonder if her father and brother's disappearance had anything to do with her attack. Had her family gotten into some kind of trouble?

After only a few more minutes of lying there she climbed out of the bed. She just couldn't lay in bed anymore. She stepped out into the living room. She didn't see anyone. A clock told her that is three in the morning. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.

It had a good amount of food inside and the door was lined with soda. Snow knew that it was wrong to take something out of their refrigerator without asking but she was thirsty. She stood there staring at him contemplating it.

"Just take whatever you want," a male voice said.

Snow yelped and turned around. Raphael was standing a few feet behind her.

"Oh," she whispered turning back to the frig. "Ok."

Snow picked up a soda before closing the door. She walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. She looked at Raph who was digging through the cabinet. She sat there in silence unsure of what to do as Raph sat on the counter eating a box of crackers.

"Couldn't sleep," she said finally.

"I'm not surprised," Raph said not looking up from his food. "You've been through a lot in one day."

"Same for you?" Snow asked.

"Look," he said suddenly. "My brothers are the talkative sort but I'm just not into that sort of thing."

"Oh ok," She said looking at her unopened soda. "You sound a lot like my brother Storm. He was pretty closed off too."

She glanced up at Raph. He was staring at her with a questioning look. She could tell he wanted to ask what happened to him but was stopping himself. Snow had seen that look a million times.

"He disappeared when he was a teenager," Snow said answering the unasked question. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you to your thing."

Raph shook his head as she walked away and back into Splinter's room. He knew she was just trying to be friendly but there was just something about her that made him nervous. He sighed putting the crackers away and then returned to bed.

Snow was snapped awake by a knocking on the door.

"I'm up!" she called pulling herself out of the bed.

The knocking stopped as soon as she spoke. She opened the bedroom door and walked out into the living room. Three of the turtles were in the living room watching tv. Mikey was sitting in front of the tv watching wrestling trying to eat his cereal. Most of it was ending up on the floor.

"Watch the food," Leo instructed. "Master Splinter will throw a fit if he comes home to a mess."

"Aren't you too old for that?" Don asked from his place on the couch.

"Never," Mikey said with a laugh.

"Morning Snow," Leo said turning his attention to her. "Sleep well?"

"Kind of," Snow said sitting down in one of the recliners. "Where are Raph and Splinter?"

"Raph is sleeping I think," Don explained. "Splinter went to see April about something."

"I know that you guys are just looking at for me but I really do have to go to work tonight," Snow explained.

"Where do you work?" The oldest asked.

"Joe's Pizza," Snow answered.

That seemed to get their attention and she knew it would. They really seemed to like pizza.

"That must be cool," Mikey said spilling the rest of his cereal on the floor. "You might not have noticed but we really like pizza."

"I kind of guessed that," she said laughing at Mikey.

"Good morning boys," came Splinter's voice.

The turtles turned to see their Sensi standing in the door way carrying a box. "I borrowed some clothes from April for you. You two are about the same size."

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything," Snow said standing up. "But I have a job and school. Plus a boyfriend. If I stay here it'll cause trouble."

"It would be best for you to remain here," Splinter explained. "The foot usually have a good reason for going after someone. They are dangerous. If you leave here they could easily get you."

Snow sighed. She knew that he was right. The foot was not a group of people you wanted to mess with. She would have to call Mark. She could tell him any old lie and he would eat it up. He really trusted her.

"Can I at least call my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Of course," Splinter said nodding towards the pay phone. "You just need to dial it."

Snow nodded and walked over to the pay phone. She knew Mark was supposed to be staying with his mother. She dialed that number and waited. After a few rings a woman picked up.

"Hello," came a soft female voice.

"Hi," Snow said. "This is Snow. I wanted to know if I could speak to Mark."

"He isn't here Snow," she replied. "I thought he was living with you."

"Mark does," she explained. "But he told me he was visiting you."

"Sorry darling," Mark's mother said in a concerned voice. "I haven't seen him. I hope he is alright. He might have gotten into an accident coming up here."

Snow knew that was a chance. Mark's mom lived all the way in Maine and that was a drive. But if he had been in an accident wouldn't they have alerted his own mother.

"He might have stopped off a friend's house or something," Snow explained. "Well I'll let you go."

The woman on the other side of the line said a quick goodbye and then hung up. Snow pushed in Mark's cellphone number fast and hard. She knew he was up too something. Mark answered right away.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

She could feel that everyone in the room was staring at her. She didn't want to cause a scene but Mark had to be dealt with.

"I told you I'm at..." Mark started but Snow cut him off.

"I just called your mother," Snow said. "She said that she hasn't seen you. Just tell me who the bimbo is and how long this has been going on."

"Crystal is not a bimbo," Mark explained. "And it just started. It hasn't been going on very long. I'm sorry Snow. I did love you but it has faded. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You could have tried," she cried and slammed the phone down.

Snow didn't even glance back at the room before running into Splinter's room. She shut the door and dropped first face onto the bed crying hard.

How could Mark hurt her like that? She had loved him so much.

The young woman was so caught up in her crying that she didn't hear the door open and shut. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sh," a calming voice said rubbing her shoulder. "It will alright."

She turned and hugged the large rat. She didn't care that she barely knew him. She needed a shoulder to cry on and his would do just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph wasn't asleep as his brother's thought he was. He was out on the town trying to find out as much about Snow as he possibly could. Something about her did make him nervous but at the same time he felt like he was being drawn in.

The night before he had only sleep an hour after their encounter in the kitchen. He had found her wallet in her jacket and checked her address. It was a pretty short walk to her apartment. Once inside he started to check things out.

He hadn't found anything very interesting. Her school books were piled up in the living room and the whole apartment had a very cluttered look. A quick peak in the kitchen told him someone in the house liked to cook. There were cook books all over the place.

The hours passed before he knew it and soon the sun was filling the rooms. He hadn't meant to stay so long. He just felt like he was missing something and no matter how many times he searched over the room he couldn't figure it out.

Then when he had almost given up all hope of figuring out what it was he noticed a framed newspaper clipping hanging on the wall. There was a black and white photo of a man, a heavily pregnant woman, and a little body standing in front of a building. Raph walked closer to it to read the font. It read :

LOCAL MAN OPENS TOP RATE MARTIAL ARTS SCHOOL

Mr. Len opened his second fighting school today. He was last one was a major success judging by the well taught fighters who emerged from it's doors. Mr. Len says that his son, who is only four, is always excelling at his classes...

Raph took the frame off the wall without bothering to read the rest. Maybe the fact he father was into martial arts had something to do with it? His disappearance dated before the foot was formed in American but it could still have been connected.

He stuffed the picture frame into his bag and walked out of the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------

When he arrived back at the lair he could sense something was wrong. Leo, Raph, and Mike were sitting in the living room watching tv. Raph could sense tension.

"Did something happen?" he asked sitting down in the living room.

"I thought you were asleep," Mikey said turning to look at Raph with surprise.

"I went out," Raph explained. "I wanted to check and see if I could find anything out about Snow."

Raphael noticed that no one had answered his question. So he repeated it.

"Snow called her boyfriend to check up so he knew nothing was wrong with her and she found he was seeing one else," Leo explained.

"Oh," was all Raph said putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Is Sensi comforting her?"

"Yes," Don said with a nod pretending to watch tv. "Did you find out anything?"

"Tuns out her father taught martial arts," Raph explained pulling the frame newspaper clipping out of his bag.

He passed it over to Leo who started to read it. Mikey and Don crowded around him reading it as well.

"Maybe it is connected with the Foot," Leo said setting the frame down on the coffee table. "It was before the Foot was in America but it could be connected."

"What about this other boy?" Mikey asked pointing at the boy in the picture.

"Last night Snow and I happened to be up at the same time," Raph explained. "She told me about a brother she had named Storm. She said that he disappeared when he was a teenager."

"And that says that he was good at the classes," Don said.

Leo opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he heard Splinter's door open. The turtles turned their heads to see Splinter walk out.

"Is she ok?" Mikey asked.

"She'll be fine," Splinter said walking through the kitchen towards the training room.

"Master Splinter," Raph said picking up the framed newspaper clipping. "I found this at Snow's apartment. The boy is her brother. She said he disappeared when he was a teenager."

"Very interesting," Splinter said taking the frame from Raph. "I'll be meditating if anyone needs me."

Raph didn't say anything as he slipped off to his room. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before with all the excitement and needed his sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Snow hid in Splinter's room for a good part of the day. Splinter was preparing dinner when she finally slipped out of the room. She didn't see any of the turtles in the living room. She could see Splinter in the kitchen cooking.

"Hello Splinter," she said in a whispered. "Where is everyone else?"

"Good Evening," he said. "Out training."

"Is it alright if I take a shower?" Snow asked.

"Of course," he said setting the pack of hamburger he had in his hands down. "I'll show you were the bathroom is."

He picked up the box of clothes he had gotten from April and led her down the hallway. He handed her the box and pointed to the correct door.

Snow pushed opened the door and slipped inside. She made sure to lock the door before she undressed. She last thing she wanted was one of them to see her naked. That would just end up causing trouble. She turned on the shower and slipped under the beam of warm water.

Showers always relaxed her and she really needed to relax. It felt like her whole life was crashing and burning around her. She was attacked, staying with mutant animals, and had just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her.

Splinter had been so sweet. He had stayed with her the longest time trying to get her to stop crying. He was so understanding.

The minutes drug out and before long Snow had lost track of how long she had been in the shower. She was just lost in a daze. She was yanked out of her daze when she heard the bathroom door open. As soon as she saw Raphael was coming into the room she yanked the curtain closed.

"Sorry," Raphael said quickly and shut the door.

Snow turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wondered how much Raph had seen as she wrapped a towel around her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael walked down the hallway feeling confused. He had seen woman naked before in magazines he had smuggled into the lair. None of them had looked like though. The women in the magazines were always too pretty with huge boobs. Snow looked realistic.

He walked down to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He didn't want to go to dinner. He didn't want to have to look at Snow after that. He knew it was a honest mistake. That bathroom lock wasn't that good. The question was would Snow think he was just some pervert from now on?

"Stop it," he said to himself. "I'm sure she won't hold it against you."

"Come on Raph," Mikey was yelling. "The food is on."


	4. Chapter 4

I actually got some writer's block because I am thinking up this story as I write it. I've re-wrote this chapter a couple of times and I think this is the best version.

-----

Half way across town in a dark room conversation was sparking. The subject of the heated words was Snow. Two men sat crouched in a corner their faces down.

"We need her," one of them urged.

"We don't even know if she is capable of doing it," the other man urged.

"I want her!" the first one demanded. "If she can do it than we can make all the mutants we could ever need.

"Master it is risky to go after her when we don't even know..." the second one argued back.

"Bring her to me!" the boss said slamming his fist onto the table. "We'll find out if she is what they claim she is."

"What about the turtles?" the man asked. "They are guarding her and they are amazing fighters."

"When you can't kill the hunter you go after his dog to break him," the leader explained. "Bring April O'Neil and Casey Jones to me. That will send a message to them."

"Yes Master," the man said getting up from the table.

He left the room leaving his master alone. He would have his way.

Raph hadn't barely left his room in days. He had been faking a stomach ache and only leaving the room to go to the bathroom and munch on food. His knew his act wasn't fooling Splinter. His Sensi would only allow the act to go on a few more days before he confronted him about it. He never liked it when one of the boys faked an ill to get out of training.

The turtle just couldn't face Snow. He knew what happened was an honest mistake but he couldn't face. The reason he couldn't was because he had liked what he saw and he felt guilty about it. He barely knew the girl and she had just been through a pretty rough last couple of days. The last thing she wanted to do was be stared at like she was just a picture on a wall.

Leo had asked her about the fact that her taught fighting and wanted to know what she knew about that. She didn't know much. Her brother had been trained in martial arts but she had never been.

"Bro?" came Don's voice.

"Come in," Raph said pushing his head into his pillow.

"I made you something," his brother said walking into the room. "It's a tea for your stomach."

It wasn't often that Raph was in bed sick so his brothers always took it serious. Raph smiled slightly into his pillow. Don was pretty thoughtful. The tea was his own creation.

"Thank you," Raph said lifting his head up.

Don set the glass down on Raph's bed side table and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright I guess," the turtle explained. "Tired."

"Master Splinter says he thinks you are depressed because he hasn't allowed us to the surface since Snow showed up," his brother explained.

That was partially correct. Raph was used to at least going up for a jog at night.

"Snow is getting pretty edgy too," Don explained. "So he is allowing you to take her up."

"What?" Raph asked sitting up. "What about the foot? It's it too dangerous."

"I don't know," the purple clad turtle said with shrug. "I guess he thinks you can handle yourself."

"Alright," the other mutant said climbing out of bed. "I can't wait. It'll be fun. I've haven't had fun in a week."

"I see you are feeling better," Don said with a chuckle. "I guess that was what was wrong."

Raph thanked him for the untouched tea and slipped out of the room. He was looking for his Sensi.

Splinter had been in the training room all day meditating. He was trying to figure out what was so special about Snow. If the foot wanted her it must something big. She wasn't a fighter so that couldn't be it. There seemed to be something very big he was missing.

He sighed shaking his head. Too much thought in one day was never good.

He had decided to let up on Snow a little. She needed to return to the surface for a little air. One of his sons had been acting strangely and therefore he was allowing him to go to the surface with her. He trusted Raph. He knew he could take care of himself. Snow would be safe with him.

"Master," came his son's voice.

Splinter opened his eyes to see his son coming into the room.

"You look better my son," Splinter explained. "I take it Don delivered the message as I asked."

"Yes he did Sensi," Raph explained.

For a split second Raph contemplated telling Splinter the real reason he had locked himself in his room for days but he felt horribly uncomfortable about the idea. The subject of sex and women rarely came up.

Splinter had given them the 'talk' when they were thirteen. He had caught Mikey with a penthouse and had decided it was time to answer their questions. The conversation had been very short though. All they had talked about was the physical end. They hated really discussed how it would make him feel.

"Is something else brothering you?" Splinter asked.

Raph shook his head. As much as he wanted to open up to his father he couldn't do it. He had never been very open and this was a tender subject.

"The two of you may leave at any time," his father said. "Keep close and don't go to far."

"Yes Sensi," Raph said nodded before leaving the room.

Raph didn't say much to Snow as they walked to the bay were he kept his motorcycle. Snow was trying to get a conversation going but it just kept hitting a wall.

"Look," Snow said finally when they reached the bay. "This is silly. We are mature. We should be able to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Raph asked digging around for an extra helmet.

"You walking in on me," the woman said watching him. "I know that is why you have been avoiding me."

Raph stopped digging for the helmet but he didn't look at her. He didn't even think she would know that he was avoiding her. He just assumed she would buy the sick story."

"It was an accident," Snow said shaking her head. "It was an accident. We just need to put it behind us. It was no big deal."

He shook his head still not looking at her.

"Look at me!" she demeaned stomping her foot.

Raph looked at her in surprise. He hadn't seen her lose her temper at all since she had been there. She was staring at him with wide eyes. He sighed and drifted his eyes to his feet. He knew she wasn't going to back away until he talked to her about it.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Raph said. "The lock doesn't work too well."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Snow asked. "Why did you avoid me?"

"Because..." he said taking a deep breath. He knew Snow wasn't going to leave him alone until he told her. "I liked it. I liked it and I don't want you to feel like I was treating you like a piece of meat."

"That was very sweet of you," the woman in front of him said.

Raph felt the heat rising to his face. No one had ever said that to him. Everyone thought of him as a cold asshole. Of course he only had himself to blame for that.

Snow was moving closer to him. He could felt her nearly her body nearly touch hers. A small hand came up to touch his chin. His face was slowly raised. He found himself looking at Snow. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

She closed the distance between them and locked their lips together. It was a kiss like she had never experienced. His mouth was large and slightly uncomfortable. She allowed her mouth to part slightly as she relaxed. The kiss went on for the longest time before they were forced to part to take a breath.

"Wow," Raph whispered smiling at her.

"That was great," she said giggling.

The two of them stood staring at each other for the longest time just taking each other in. Even though Raph would never admit it to her that had been his first kiss.

"Are we still going for that ride?" she questioned with glance towards the bike.

"Of course," he said finally finding a helmet that would fit her.

Raph climbed onto the bike and Snow got on behind him. She was pretty experienced in riding motorcycles. She had a boyfriend in high school who had a really fast one. She wrapped her arms around him before they took off.


	5. Chapter 5

I am noticing that I am mixing some things in that are from the new TMNT movie. Sorry about that I just really liked that movie. I'm also going to steal something from the cartoon in this chapter called the shell phone. (for you who never saw the cartoon it is a cellphone that Don invented. I'm pretty sure he made them but don't quote me on it)

Also I've noticed that my chapters are way too short. I'm so sorry for that. I know a lot of people don't like long chapters. So I'm going to work on my chapter length.

I've decided to use this chapter to shed a little light on what is going on with the foot.

* * *

James Len was ashamed of what he had done and was still doing. He had faked his own death after his daughter's birth. The fact that he left his daughter depressed him but he had plans. He was too deep in his plans at that point to change them.

Snow thought she was normal but she wasn't.

His mind drifted back to a day nearly twenty years ago. He was running a martial arts school and secretly doing work with TGRI. He didn't want anyone to know about the work he was doing there. A select few of them were working on a top secret project.

They were trying to creature a human who could carry babies that weren't totally human. There were a lot of characteristics that animals had that some people would kill for. A dog's hearing and a bird's sense of direction would be handy to someone who was in the military and did stealth work. That was just one example. Mutants would be useful to have.

The foot got word of his work. It took them a while to find out but they did. They always seemed to know. They welcomed him into their group. He did work for them traveling and doing re-search about the possibility of combining spices.

That time had finally come to find out if his work had payed off. He couldn't believe he was doing this to his own daughter. He had even drug his son in on. Storm was a good fighter and he knew the foot would make good use of him.

"This is wrong," he whispered looking around the room. "I can't do this to her."

The words were out of his mouth only a second before he heard a growling behind him. A hand slammed down his shoulder.

"You WILL do this," a man growled in his ear. "She will give me an army of mutants."

Tears burned at James' eyes as he was pushed back down into his chair. He had made a grave mistake.

* * *

Raph and Snow spent a good hour driving around the city. She had never felt so free in her life. She had found a really nice guy. Raph was really a deep guy. She wasn't sure if a long term relationship would work. After all she would have to live in the sewers with him.

Live with him? Damn she will getting ahead of herself. They had experienced one kiss. Snow had felt something in that kiss. She had felt that feeling she only read about in romance novels. It was just a feeling of utter happiness. She wondered if Raph had felt the same thing?

By the time they were back at the lair Snow had decided she would talk to him about it. Talking was the most important part of a relationship. If she couldn't open up to him now then there was no point in trying to work on a relationship.

They pulled into the bay and climbed off the motorcycle.

"Raph," she said after she had taken off her helmet. "I want to talk to you about what happened earlier."

A worried look crossed Raph's face. He wondered if she regretted it. Snow read that right away.

"No it's ok," Snow said smiling. "I liked it and I don't regret doing it. It made me feel like I've never felt before. Did it do the same for you?"

Raph blushed slightly and nodded looking away from he. He wasn't very good at opening up to people. He had only known Snow a week and he had opened up to her more than he had anyone else.

"That's good," she said giggling a little. "What do you think your family would think of us?"

He could only guess that his brothers would be guess. He was only worried about what Splinter would say. They had never been very open when it came to sex. The subject didn't come up very often.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Snow volunteered.

"It should be me," Raph explained. "He may want to talk to you afterwards. This is the first time one of us has been thinking about a relationship with a woman. Woman don't normally throw themselves at us."

Snow giggled again and nodded. She knew what he was trying to say. The fact that he was a mutant would scare most woman off. The fact he was a turtle didn't bother her. In fact it seemed more right than any of her relationships in the past.

* * *

His brothers knew something was different when Raphael and Snow walked into the living room. Raph looked too happy. It wasn't often that his brother saw him expressing happiness.

"I'm going to go take a nap," she said to him. "I feel kind of run down."

As soon as she had disappeared into Splinter's room the turtles turned to Raphael.

"Well?" Mikey asked.

Raphael them a confused look. He knew what they wanted to know but he was going to play dumb.

"Come on Raph," Leo said. "You're the first of us to get that close to a girl."

"What happened?" Don asked.

"Sorry guys," Raphael said holding his hands up. "Snow would kill me."

"So something did happen?" Mikey said in an excited voice.

Raph didn't answer that question. He just rolled his eyes and headed to the training room. He picked his head inside. Splinter was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Master," Raph said in a soft voice.

"Yes my son," Splinter asked opening his eyes. "Come in."

Raphael didn't say anything as he came in closing the doors behind him. Splinter raised an eyebrow. The only time one of his sons shut the doors were when they needed to speak to him about something very private.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Wrong isn't the right word," Raph said kneeling down in front of his father. "I need to talk to you about Snow."

Splinter had a feeling he knew was coming. He sensed some tension between Snow and Raphael. He figured that they had something that needed to be worked out between the two of them. That was one of the reasons he had allowed Raphael and Snow to leave the sewers.

"I..." Raphael started. "I...well...you see she...Snow..."

He closed his mouth. He had no idea how to say it. He felt completely uncomfortable talking about such an intimate subject.

"Something happened between you two," Splinter explained. "I can sense that. Just tell me what it was. There is no need to go into great detail."

"Snow kissed me," Raphael finally said. "She kissed me and we both liked it a lot."

"I knew this day would come," the rat said with a sigh. "I knew one day you would find women who looked past the fact you are mutants."

"Are you ok with it?" he asked looking at her.

"Love can be a very dangerous thing," Splinter explained. "When it is used against you it is a powerful weapon. You are a ninja and you are different from the rest of the outside world. If something became of your relationship with Snow she would be forced to cut off her connections with the outside world."

"I know," Raph said with a sigh. "It would be a big change for us all."

"I will not tell you not to be with her," he said. "And I will not tell you to be with her. I would be ok with it either way. I respect your decision."

"Thank you," the turtle said smiling. "Thank you so much. I wouldn't want to do anything you would be totally against."

"I only want you to promise me one thing," Splinter said. "If your relationship gets to the point were you want to make the final step I want you to use protection. We do not know if you are capable of having children with humans."

"I will," he said feeling heat come up to his face.

"I also suggest you don't further your relationship with her too far until we settle this trouble with the foot," the rat said standing up. "It could effect you in battle."

"I know," he said standing up.

"I am happy for you Raphael," he said pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you father," Raphael said hugging him back.

Raphael pulled away from him when he heard the phone ring. Don's panicked voice reached them in the training room.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Raphael and and Splinter walked out of the training room and into the living room. Don was on his shell phone and he looked worried.

"Have they hurt you?" Don asked. "Who is leading them?"

He didn't seem to happy with the answer because he started to walk back and forth.

"Midnight?" he asked. "Did they say why they wanted her? April!"

It seemed to everyone that he had lost her on the phone.

"What is going on?" Splinter asked.

"They have April and Casey," Donny explained. "They say that if we don't bring Snow to the junk yard at midnight tonight that they will kill them."

"What do we do?" Mikey asked. "We can't hand her over to them. We don't even know what they want with her."

"That has got to be something we can do," Leo said with a sigh. "We don't even know who is leading them so we don't know what we are up against."

"We've beat them before," Raph said. "We can do it again."

"I think I have an idea," came Snow's voice.

They turned to see Snow standing in the doorway to Splinter's room smiling at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Splinter didn't like Snow's plan at first. It was putting her in a lot of danger but they didn't have another choice. They didn't know what they were up against and didn't have time to form another plan. They would hand Snow over to the foot and get Casey and April. Then they would take her back.

Raph didn't like the idea either. He didn't want to risk Snow getting hurt.

He stood in the hallway trying to talk her out of it as his brothers prepared to go.

"This is the only way to do it without someone dieing," Snow said. "I know it is risky but it is our best shot."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Raph whispered pulling her close to him.

"I know," she said sighing and cuddling against him.

Even though they had only known each other a short time it felt so right. When he heard his brothers getting close he let go of her.

"It's time," Raph said.

Snow nodded and walked out of the lair with the turtles.

* * *

None of them knew what to expect when they walked into the junk yard. The place was as silent as the grave. They had reached the center and still no one was there.

"Do you think they changed their minds?" Raph asked.

"That wouldn't be like them," Leo explained. "They're here. They are just waiting for something."

"You came," said an all too familiar voice.

The turtles and Snow turned to see Shredder step out of the shadows. Super Shredder was bigger than they remembered.

"How?" Don demanded.

"I am more powerful than ever," he explained walking a bit closer to them. "You do you really believe a dock could take me out when a garbage truck couldn't even kill me as a normal person."

The turtles felt stupid for not thinking about that. They had just been so happy to be alive. They hadn't even thought about the possibility that he was still alive.

"Give me the girl," Shredder ordered.

"Let us see our friends," Mikey ordered right back.

Shredder nodded and waved his hand. Casey and April were thrown onto the ground in front of them. Snow stepped forward. Raph gave us a lot as if he was begging her not to do it. She didn't even look at him as she walked over to Shredder's side. He laughed picking her up.

"If you think you will be able to rescue her you are insane," Shredder said. "I will have an arm of mutants and I will dispose of you and everything that opposes me."

In the blink of an eye smoke coated the whole junkyard. By the time it split Shredder was gone with Snow.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Raph said as he dropped down in the recliner.

After leaving Snow at the junk yard they had retreated back to the lair bringing Casey and April along.

"It isn't," Don said. "We will find her. Before she left I placed a locating chip on her."

"Won't Shredder find that?" Casey asked.

"He may," Splinter said. "But it is our only hope in finding her."

"We will get her," Leo said. "I doubt Shredder would remove the locating chip even if he did find it."

"Yea," Mikey said. "I bet he would love to get a chance to fight us and take us out."

"Casey and I are going with you," April said. "We are in this together. We have to recuse her."

The turtles and Splinter didn't like the idea of April and Casey tagging along but they chose not to say anything. Snow had saved their lives and they owed it to her.

* * *

Snow opened his eyes and saw only darkness. She blinked her eyes and tried to get up. She found that she couldn't move.

"I see you are awake," said a voice.

Light filled the room. Snow found herself sitting in front of Shredder. He scared her. There was nothing warm or friendly about him.

"What do you want me for?" she demanded.

"I guess there is no harm in telling you," he said. "After all you are going to find out tomorrow anyway. The experiments are scheduled to start then."

Snow didn't like the sound of that. She couldn't hide the fear the filled her.

"You are not normal," he said. "I don't know what you know about yourself but I will tell you that. You are not normal. You were dreamed up in lab. Your father was a member on a top secret project. They want to find a way to creature mutants. They wanted to give people the chance to have extra senses and abilities. You were created to carry the babies of other species."

The thought made her sick. How could someone bring a baby into the world for that purpose? For the first time in her life Snow found herself hating her father.

"Of course they are only half sure it will work," Shredder said. "You are a prototype."

"I am a person!" She screamed.

Shredder didn't say anything as he turned his back on her.

"I have feelings," Snow yelled. "You won't do this to me."

The man in front of didn't say anything as he stepped out of the room and flicked off the light. Snow slumped in the chair as much as her binds would allow and started to cry.

* * *

Snow didn't know how long she sat in the dark. All she knew was she wanted to get out. She wanted to be back at the lair with Raph. She messed him. She should have listened to him. The plan was dumb. She wouldn't get out alive. She turned her heard when she heard the door open.

Light filled the room. A man she didn't know crossed the room and looked down at her. He had tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry Snow," he whispered.

Slowly Snow began to see who he was. Her father! Her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"How could you?" she asked.

"I was dumb," he said kneeling in front of her. "I was so caught up in getting rich I didn't stop to think. I didn't stop to think until I realized they were going to get you."

Her father started to untie the rope.

"What are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"Help you get out," he explained. "I know they will kill me if they find out I helped but I'll risk it. I can't stand the thought of you being used like some rat."

"Thank you so much," Snow said as her father continued to untie her.

"Your friends will come," he said throwing the rope on the floor. "Shredder is sure they will come. Find a place to hide. Go up through the air vent."

Snow looked up and saw a large vent above her head.

"I made sure you were put in one of the rooms with a vent," he explained when he saw the surprised look on her face.

She stood up on the chair and pushed the screen out of the way. She was surprised by how little noise it made. She handed it to her father.

"Goodbye Snow," her father said setting the screen on the floor. "I doubt that I will see you again."

Snow got down from the chair and pulled her father into a hug.

"Go," he said pulling away after a short amount of time. "You need to move fast."

Snow climbed up onto the chair and with a little help from her father she disappeared inside the vent.

* * *

Ok. I want to say two things. First off I know it might sound kind of lame breaking Super Shredder back but I really couldn't think of anything else. I'm not good at the action stuff.

Two I think it is so funny that in most movies the prisoner always escapes through a vent so I had to do that in here. Sorry if it was lame but I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Again. I'm going to take something from the new movie. I hope no one minds. I liked the fact April kicked some serious butt so I am going to have her doing so here.

* * *

The turtles were headed for a warehouse at the docks. April and Casey followed behind on the ground. Shredder hadn't removed the tracking chip from her. They were hoping from roof top to roof top in a straight line towards the blinking light on the tracker.

It wasn't long before they reached warehouse. The turtles dropped down onto the ground next to Casey and April.

"Is she moving?" April asked looking at the tracker.

"Slowly," Don explained watching the small red dot creep across the screen.

"Maybe she manged to escape," Mikey said.

"It might be a trap," Leo suggested.

"Either way we only have one way to go," Raph said staring at the warehouse. Lets go get her."

The warehouse was quiet as they approached. Five guards stood in the front of the main entrance and a few were scattered along the side of the building.

"How are we going to do this?" Casey asked.

"Let's try to go in a side door," Raph suggested.

The group pulled around to the side. They found a side door that only had two guards. Leo dove out and slammed one of the guards in the head. Before the other guard could attack him he slammed him in the stomach. The guard fell to the ground.

None of the other guards seemed to have noticed. Most of the them were out of eye shot. Leo waved them over. They ran to the door. They were surprised to find it was unlocked.

"This really feels like a trap," Raph said.

"It is the only way," Mikey said.

Knowing they had no other chose they walked through the door.

* * *

Snow didn't know how long she had been crawling through the vents or even where she was in the building. She wanted to get out. She just wanted to see Raph again. She just wanted to make sure that he was alright. She stopped crawling when she saw a vent opening. She looked down.

A foot ninja was walking up and down the hallway. Snow shook her head wondering how many there were. There was no way she would be able to get past them all. She started to crawl again but stopped when she heard yelling. She looked back down. The guard had been knocked out by Donny.

"Hey!" she said hitting on the vent.

"Snow!" Don said looking up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Snow said picking up the vent covering.

She pushed it off to the side and started to lower herself through. Don held his hands up to held her climb down. When she was on her feet she looked up and done the hallway. The rest of the turtles and their human friends came around the corner.

"Snow!" Raph said happily. "How did you find her Don?"

"She was in the vent," Donny explained.

"My dad is here," She said shaking her head. "I can't explain it right now but he helped me escape. We have to hurry and get out."

"There they are!" A voice cried out.

Snow backed up against the wall as everyone started to fight. She had never seen so many people at each other. After a short time the foot soldiers were on the floor.

"We have to do something," Don explained. "We have to take the Shredder out finally."

"The only way we are going to kill him is to blow him up," Raph said.

"Could we do that?" Snow asked.

The turtles looked at her in surprise.

"I guess we could," Mikey said. "In fact that would be fun."

"Fun?" Leo asked shaking his head. "This isn't supposed to be fun."

"If we are going do anything we are going to need to do it right away," April said. "There will be more people after us soon."

The group were slowly descending through the levels of the building. They found themselves in a storage room. They had ran into Snow on one of the high levels. They had reached the bottom level when they heard loud stomping.

"The super Shredder!" Mikey announced looking around.

Shredder rammed through a closed door and stood in front of the group.

"You will not stop me!" He screamed. "I will have the girl. I will have my army. I will rule."

"You won't take her," Raph demeaned drawing his weapons.

"You can not stopping me," Shredder said taking steps towards him. "I will kill you."

The rest of the turtles drew their weapons and stood in a line in front of Shredder.

Raph jumped back and threw his sia into a pile of boxes. They feel down on top of shredder. It gave them a window of a few seconds. The group took off running out of the room. They ran out of side door and out of the warehouse.

"You will not escape!" he screamed walking through the door.

Mikey was digging through his bag looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked. "We need to fight!"

He was surprised to see Mikey pulling out a torch. Raph growled at him. He knew that torch belonged to him. He used it sometimes when he worked on his bike. Mike lit the torch and threw it at Shredder.

He screamed as he was engulfed in the flame. He was trying to head for the water. Leo lifted his boa and drove threw it at him. The heavy rod hit him and sent him back into the building. The flame was quickly spreading and Shredder was screaming.

"Get back!" Casey yelled as the building started to come down.

The group ran back as they watched the building and the pier collapse.

"Do you think we finally got him this time?" Leo asked.

"We can only hope so," Don said.

The sound of police sirens and fire trucks filled the air as the last bit of the building and dock disappeared.

Ok. That was kind of a lame ending but hey it works. I'm going to do one more chapter and that will be the end of this fan fiction. I plan on writing more with Snow in them if you want to read them.


	8. Chapter 8

Two months had passed since they had finished Shredder off. She had told them what Shredder told her. They didn't seem to mind the fact she was created in a lab. Snow spent most of her time in the sewers with the turtles. Her apartment was pretty much just for show. She only stayed there once a week of so.

Her and Raph shared a room. Splinter hadn't been too cool about the idea. He wasn't ready for Raph to be having sex with Snow. He thought that they should wait until they were sure they wanted to do it and that they really cared about each other. Snow and Raph promised they would wait at least two months. With that promise Splinter had allowed them to share a room.

They had held to their promise. Neither of them wanted to wait but they decided they would prove they had some self control. The two month period was over and Snow was beaming as she got off from work. She had taken up working at a Denny's.

It was nearly midnight before she got off from work. She said goodbye to her co-workers and walked out of the dinner. She walked down to a 24 hour CVS and grabbed a few things she needed. Raph would be up waiting for her. They had both been waiting for that night.

-

Snow walked into the living room and didn't bother to turn any lights on. The last thing she wanted was one of the other turtles or Splinter waking up. She slipped into Raph's room.

He was sitting on the bed just as she expected him to be. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"You sure about this?" Raph asked kissing her.

"I'm sure," she said smiling. "We've both wanted to do this a long time. We've only waited because of Splinter. He was worried about you. He didn't want us jumping into anything."

"Well the waiting period is over," he said slowly pressing her to the bed. "And I'm ready."

Snow started to giggle as she flipped off the lamp.

-

Snow rolled over onto her side and looked at the alarm clock. 3:45 pm beamed back at her in bright red characters. She couldn't sleep. She was too happy to sleep. Things had went so well with Raph. He had done so good and been so considerate.

She smiled glancing over at her boyfriend. He was sleeping deeply and snoring lightly. She let out a giggle and rubbed the back of his shell. Raph shifted slightly in his sleep but didn't wake up. Snow smiled curling up against him and putting her arms around him.

For the first time in her life she was totally happy.

-

Yea I know this chapter was wicked short but I though the story needed closure. I've thought of a great story and I'm starting on it.


End file.
